


Doorway

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/851435">The Cake is a Lie</a>. Guy trims the hedge and Meg inspects his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my first thought when I saw the photo prompt. And yes, I have a naughty mind. ;)

Meg stared at the long, rectangular doorway with the rounded top that Guy had ever-so-proudly cut into the hedge that surrounded their forest home. She shook her head, noting the the two large stones he’d cleverly set at each side for decoration, before she eyed him curiously. He stood next to her, grinning from ear to ear, clearly satisfied with his work.

“What do you think?” He asked, still smiling.

Meg paused for a moment, and when she didn’t immediately praise him, his face fell and he shrugged.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” He asked.  
“It’s... it’s fine, Guy.” She said, forcing a smile. “Really.”  
“No, it isn’t.” He said. “I know that look, Meg. Just say it, okay?”

Meg sighed.

“Fine.” She said in a huff. “You do realize our new doorway looks almost exactly like a giant penis, don’t you?”


End file.
